disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Pabbie
|voice = Ciarán Hinds John Rhys-Davies (Once Upon a Time) |animator = Daniel Peixe |personality = Wise, gentle, fatherly, caring, harmonious, cryptic |appearance = An elderly, diminutive rock creature with a dark blond mane and eyebrows, gray skin texture, large ears, dark green attire covered in glowing yellow crystals with a flowing green cape |occupation = King of the Trolls Shaman |alignment = Good |home = Valley of the Living Rock |family = Bulda (daughter) Cliff (son-in-law) Kristoff (adoptive grandson) |friends = King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, Elsa, Anna, trolls, Kristoff, Sven |likes = His family, healing others |dislikes = Dangerous magic, disappointing his family, the innocent at risk, revealing his age |powers = Magic Can transform into a rock at will |fate = |quote = "The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." "But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."}}Grand Pabbie, also known simply as Pabbie, is a supporting character in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. He is the wise and elderly ruler of the trolls, residing in the Valley of the Living Rock. Background Pabbie is a wise, elderly troll (said to be as old as the EarthFrozen script) who rules the mystical area known as the Valley of the Living Rock, a land inhabited by dozens of trolls. These trolls have the ability to morph into rocks to hide themselves from those they wish to keep away from, an ability Pabbie shares. Most of his background is shrouded in mystery, though some things are revealed and explained. He is the father of Bulda, though his relations to the other trolls is unknown. Once Bulda adopted the orphan ice harvester, Kristoff, and raised him among the troll community, Pabbie officially welcomed him into the family as well, taking the role of his grandfather, explaining how he adopted the nickname "Grand Pabbie". Unfortunately, despite his wisdom, Pabbie's metaphors and riddles can be taken the wrong way. For instance, when Pabbie told the king and queen fear will be Elsa's enemy, they believed he meant the fear of those around her. However, what he truly meant was Elsa's very own fear, as her emotions control her abilities, and when she's afraid, it causes chaos. Another instance is when the cure for Anna's frozen heart was revealed. Anna, Kristoff, and even the other trolls believed a true love's kiss could be an act of true love, but a real act of true love is performing a selfless act for someone you love; true love meaning putting someone else's needs before yours. Ironically, it was Olaf who understood the meaning behind Pabbie's riddles, explaining them to Anna prior to her saving Elsa's life at the cost of her own. Physical appearance Being the king, and quite possibly the oldest member of the troll community, Pabbie has notable differences when it comes to physical features. For instance, he has a mane, much like a lion, making him stand out for the others and symbolizing his position as ruler of the valley. He also dons a flowing green cloak, which appears to be made primarily of moss. And though this is a minor feature, he is the only troll with noticeable eyebrows, that are on the rather bushy side that match the color of his mane. And if you look closely, you can see that Pabbie is the only troll with hair in his ears that also match the color of his mane. Interestingly enough, an outfit greatly similar to Pabbie's was given to Kristoff during the wedding ceremony created by the trolls, indicating, for the troll community at least, Pabbie's outfit is completely royal attire. He is also the only troll who wears yellow crystals, in contrast to the other trolls who wear blue and green crystals for males, and red and pink crystals for females. This likely signifies his leadership role within the community. Powers and abilities Pabbie's most notable talent is the ability to heal the weak and injured, including injuries caused by magical elements, such as Elsa's power over ice and snow; revealing himself to be a shaman. However, his powers have some limitation, an example being his inability to cure a "frozen heart" curse, which can only be remedied by an act of true love. In addition to this, Pabbie can also erase and/or alter the minds and memories of others, as he did with Anna early on in the film. Grand Pabbie can also influence the aurora borealis (or the northern lights) that reign over Norway, to conjure images and create visions; a talent he demonstrated during his first meeting with Elsa, and the royal family. Pabbie also appears to have a spiritual connection to elements of magic and the supernatural. Without word or physical evidence, he is able to sense when magic has entered his valley. Through physical contact, such as placing his palm upon an individual's forehead, or the connecting of hands, Pabbie can also garner a full understanding of a magical curse that has befallen one's body, such as its source, properties, and remedy. Appearances ''Frozen Pabbie is first seen when King Agnarr and Queen Iduna visit the Valley of the Living Rock, seeking assistance after their daughter, Princess Elsa (who was born with powers over ice and snow) accidentally struck her younger sister, Princess Anna, in the head with her magic. The trolls part for Pabbie to come onto the scene, and the wise troll examines the unconscious Anna's injury. Pabbie cures Anna by cleansing out every ounce of magic within her, including her memories of Elsa's powers. Afterward, Pabbie informs Elsa that it's crucial for her to learn to control her abilities, as they can be very dangerous. He warns her that "fear will be her enemy". In response, Agnarr assures Pabbie that he and Iduna will do whatever they can to keep Elsa's powers from harming those around her. Years later, Elsa's powers were revealed to the world, including Anna, having her flee the kingdom and accidentally causing an eternal winter. Anna goes out to find her, with the help of Kristoff. When she does, however, Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in the heart with her magic, causing her to slowly freeze to death. Noticing this, Kristoff believes Pabbie can heal her, and guides her to the Valley of the Living Rock. A little while after they arrive, Pabbie senses strange magic in the area. Kristoff explains what happened, but Pabbie explains that he's unable to save her, unfortunately. However, he informs them that an act of true love will break the frozen curse, but if they fail to do so in time, Anna will become frozen solid forever, killing her. With these heavy thoughts in mind, Kristoff and Anna rush back to Arendelle to break the curse. LEGO Frozen Northern Lights In the LEGO special, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven visit the Valley of the Living Rock to question Grand Pabbie about the disappearance of Arendelle's northern lights. The trolls - who take advantage of Pabbie's absence by throwing a party - tell the visitors that Grand Pabbie headed off on the northern trail, prompting Anna to lead a mission to find him. When they do, Pabbie explains that every 500 years, he uses four crystals to refract the northern lights to reign over Arendelle, and they didn't appear on schedule because he only had one, and was waiting for Anna, Kristoff and Elsa to bring him the other three crystals. Cameos An emoticon version of Pabbie appeared in the ''Frozen entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Grand Pabbie appears in the ABC fantasy/drama series ''Once Upon a Time, voiced by John Rhys-Davies. Grand Pabbie listens to the plight of one of the royal princesses, Gerda, as she expresses sorrow at losing her sisters, Ingrid and Helga. He consoles her and asks how it happened, but she refuses to speak of it out of grief. Due to the unknown tragedy, Gerda requests a memory potion powerful enough to wipe everyone's memories of her sisters. Pabbie agrees to help her, but he warns the truth has a way of coming out one way or the other and that there will be a magical price extracted at her expense. Nonetheless, Gerda consents, and soon after, all of Arendelle forgets Ingrid and Helga. Years later, Gerda becomes Queen of Arendelle and has two daughters, Elsa and Anna. When Elsa exhibits icy powers, she and her husband decide to visit Mist Haven to find a solution. They take the voyage under the guise of a diplomatic mission to the Northern Isles, but the royals reveal to Pabbie of where they are actually headed. On their homebound trip, Gerda and her husband die in a storm as Elsa becomes the next Queen. While planning Anna's wedding to Kristoff, the sisters discover their mother's diary ambiguously referencing their reason for traveling out of Arendelle was due to their eldest daughter's magic. Anna and Elsa then consult Pabbie for answers, and he admits their parents were going to Mist Haven, though their reason for it is not known to him. When Anna visits Pabbie again, she brings a companion, Belle, who wishes to reclaim lost memories of her mother's death. Using magic, he extracts them from Belle's mind and transforms it into a stone. Pabbie instructs her to return to the place where she lost her memories, boil the stone in a tea and drink it to remember what was lost. With Belle's matter settled, Anna privately asks him about a woman, Ingrid, claiming to be her deceased mother's sister. Anna is in disbelief, as she believes her mother has no sisters, but he reveals Ingrid is not lying. Pabbie explains that her mother, Gerda, is the youngest of her two other sisters, Ingrid and Helga, and the three often played together as children. To his knowledge, he doesn't know how Ingrid and Helga disappeared, but it was a tragedy that prompted the two sisters to be erased from everyone's memories. Pabbie informs Anna of this, but he obscures that it was Gerda who requested her sisters' existences to be wiped clean. Worried for Elsa's safety and suspecting Ingrid is up to no good, Anna abruptly leaves with Belle. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort At Disney California Adventure, Pabbie plays a role in Frozen: Live at the Hyperion. Unlike the film, where Agnarr and Iduna travel to the troll's valley for assistance, Agnarr owns a crystal that summons Pabbie when he's needed, which is utilized when Anna is injured. Walt Disney World Resort Pabbie is featured during the Frozen Summer Fun! event at Disney's Hollywood Studios, prominently appearing, onscreen, during the live, sing-along show. Pabbie also featured in Frozen Ever After in Epcot. He appears as an audio animatronic, telling the story of Anna's selfless act of saving Elsa to a group of young trolls. Tokyo Disney Resort Pabbie's likeness is also featured during the Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy event at Tokyo Disneyland, where a decorative statue of Pabbie can be seen near the main gate of the park. In the 2016 rendition, Pabbie's statue appears in front of Cinderella Castle. Gallery Trivia *Pabbie and the trolls appear to represent the Troll from the original Snow Queen tale. Contrary to the fairy tale, the trolls are actually benevolent and instead of causing one of the protagonist's curse, Pabbie is ironically the one who heals the protagonist from the curse. *According to the book Frozen: The Essential Guide, Pabbie can be rather sensitive, as it states he refuses to tell his age. *Pabbie is the only key character in the film that doesn't appear physically in any of the three trailers, though his narration can be heard. *His name is a play on the nickname 'Grand Pappy'. *The vision he shows Elsa about her abilities, even though it was supposed to mean what could happen if she lets her fear take control of her, hints to what happens in the future. The blue image of the adult Elsa is a silhouette of when she turns the courtyard into an ice rink after being accepted by the people for her magic. But in the red image, when her magic and the people attacking Elsa, it hints that once her powers, controlled by fear, are revealed to the public, they will become afraid of her, see her as a monster, and then some will even try to kill her or have her killed (Hans, the Duke of Weselton and his thugs). *Grand Pabbie has arthritis. *Originally, Pabbie served as the film's narrator, and spoke with a Brooklyn accent.Interview with Jennifer Lee He also had a song, which was ultimately replaced by "Fixer Upper".Robert Lopez and Kristen-Anderson Lopez perform two unused Troll demo songs from Frozen at D23 2015 **Pabbie's role as the story's narrator would later be incorporated into the stage adaptation of the film. External Links *Frozen Wiki: Pabbie References de:Pabbie ja:パビー Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Trolls Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Legendary creatures Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Grandparents Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks